Fairy Tail: ¡La Cuarta Generación!
by Alex.Kirishima
Summary: Han pasado aproximadamente 20 años desde que Fairy Tail ganó los Grandes Juegos Mágicos x791. Como es natural, muchos de los miembros del gremio ya tienen una familia e hijos. Y en varios casos, la rivalidad de los padres ha sido perpetuada a los hijos.
1. Chapter 1

**Weeena weón! :D (?)**

**Okno, ignoren eso e-e**

**Este es mi primer fic ;-; Así que si no les gusta tienen todo el derecho de ****matarme porque soy una noob de primera**** criticarme eue**

**Pos ahí les va, léanlo si tienen la paciencia y compresión 3**

**P.D. Cuando les Ponga un asterisco, deben leer al final para entender eué**

El sol se elevaba por la ciudad Magnolia. Un edificio se destacaba sobre los demás: El gremio de Fairy Tail.

No es el Fairy Tail que todos conocieron cuando ganaron los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, es un Fairy Tail dominado por la cuarta generación. Los hijos de los ganadores de los Juegos*.

El gremio permanecía ruidoso como siempre lo había sido. Una chica con el pelo largo y negro permanecía con las piernas estiradas en una de las mesas, con la mirada hacia la entrada.

—Tsk, esos bastardos ya se están tardando. —

Casi de manera instintiva dirigió la mirada a otro chico con el cabello revuelto y de un azul oscuro. Él le devolvió la mirada de desprecio. La entrada se abrió revelando dos siluetas. La chica se levantó de un salto, al mismo tiempo que el chico del cabello azul. Se dirigieron corriendo lo más rápido posible, hacia una silueta en particular.

—¡_Tetsuryū no Goken!._ — vociferó la chica.

—_¡Ice Make: __Hammer!._ — exclamó el chico de cabello azul.

Por su parte, uno de los chicos que acaba de entrar, de cabello rubio, exclamó:

—_¡Karyuu no Tekken!._ —

Una colisión de hielo, metal y fuego estalló en la entrada del gremio. Los tres oponentes se rieron socarronamente.

—Ningún resquicio, como siempre, cerilla con patas. — dijo burlonamente el chico de cabello azul.

—Joder, Haru, voy a devolverte ese golpe tarde o temprano. — masculló la chica de cabello negro.

—Son unos quejicas ustedes dos, Aoi, Beatrice. Mis golpes no son nada comparados con los de Lay-

El chico de cabello rubio no pudo seguir hablando. La chica a su lado, de cabello rosa, tenía una expresión de molestia y, cogiéndolo del cabello, lo aventó al suelo, dejándolo semienterrado entre astillas.

—Estás haciendo demasiado ruido. Estorbas. — luego una llama bailó en su mano derecha. —Ustedes deberían calmarse un poco, no como mi tonto hermano mayor. —

—Los sentimos, _hime-sama_— dijeron burlonamente los otros dos chicos. La chica de cabello rosa le dio otra mirada y con un aire de elegancia caminó hacia la barra, donde dos mujeres de cabello blanco hablaban animadamente.

El chico de cabello rubio se levantó, con un chichón en la frente.

—Maldición. No tiene piedad ni siquiera con su hermano. Es una bestia. —

—Un dragón. — Lo corrigió el chico de cabello azul, Aoi.

—Yo desearía tener una hermana así. O un hermano. —masculló la chica de cabello negro, *Beatrice. —Caleb es muy aburrido, se la pasa leyendo libros de hace siglos. —Luego dirigió su mirada hacia un chico de cabello azul claro, sentado en una mesa, cerca de la barra.

*Caleb Redfox es todo lo contrario a su hermana: tiene el cabello azul, los ojos grandes y marrones de su madre. Al igual que ésta, se la pasa leyendo libros y es calmado, detesta pelear si no es necesario. Beatrice se asemeja más a su padre: con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, es rebelde y problemática. Suele pelearse (todo el tiempo) con Aoi Fullbuster y Haru Dragneel.

—¿Ya se están peleando de nuevo?. —

Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia el chico de cabello rojo que les estaba hablando. Se les cortó la respiración, y cual soldados acobardados, se pararon muy derecho, y exclamaron:

—¡Claro que no! ¡Vinimos a recibir a Haru!. —

El chico de cabello rojo parpadeó, y dijo calmadamente:

—Haré de cuenta que no vi nada. Mi madre no está, así que tienen suerte. —

—¡Oh, Jade, te hamamos!*. —

El chico se rió un poco, y dijo:

—No es nada. —luego se detuvo. —Por cierto, Aoi… tu camiseta. —

—¡MIERDA!. — Aoi soltó un aullido, antes de darse cuenta se había quitado la camisa, revelando la marca de Fairy Tail en su cintura. Digamos que esto es muy común, considerando que es un mago de hielo, al igual que su padre, Gray Fullbuster. Y al igual que éste, posee una tendencia a empelotarse cada dos por tres y a pelearse con Haru.

—Joder, hielito, deja de exhibirte por ahí. — masculló Haru.

—La hielera con patas no tiene remedio. — añadió Beatrice.

Aoi quedó con un tic, pero no hizo nada. Gajeel y Levy Redfox acababan de entrar al gremio, lo cual hizo que Beatrice desviara su atención hacia sus padres.

—¿Y cómo les fue en la misión?. — dijo casualmente Beatrice.

—Si descontamos que tu padre se comió 7 señales éticas, 3 postes y varias tuberías… relativamente bien. — suspiró Levy, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Pero cumplimos con la misión, enana.— dijo burlonamente Gajeel. —Además… ¿dónde está el otro enano?. —

—Leyendo, como siempre. — dijo con un tono de exasperación Beatrice. Gajeel soltó su típica risilla, y fue directo a fastidiarlo.

—¡Maldición, viejo!. — farfulló Caleb cuando su padre fue a revolverle el cabello. Gajeel se rió aún más, pero recibió un puñetazo directo en la cara*, lo cual hizo que los dos empezaran a pelearse… de nuevo.

—Ara, ara. Ya se están peleando esos dos.— dijo alegremente Mirajane. La chica a su lado, de cabello blanco y ojos grandes y verdes soltó un bufido mientras secaba los platos.

—Madre, ya estoy terminando. Quiero ir a una misión. ¿Puedo?. —farfulló la chica mientras señalaba la enorme montaña de platos secos y limpios.

—Vale, pero no destroces media ciudad de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo, Hikari?. —

—Aún no controlo el Satan Soul por completo. — dijo molesta.

—A tu edad yo ya lo controlaba y era un maga de clase S. — dijo dulcemente Mira.

Hikari se quedó sin palabras y mascullando, molesta, dirigió su mirada a cada uno de los demás integrantes del gremio. En el segundo piso estaba Scarlet Fernández* mirando la tabla de misiones, mientras jugaba con un mechón azul de su cabello. Juvia estaba jugando con su hijo menor, Kano Fullbuster, el cual estaba creando muy concentrado un pequeña burbuja de agua. Ur*, su hermana mayor, lo observaba mientras estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Sentadas en la barra, estaban Lucy Heartfilia y su hija, Layla* Dragneel. En la entrada, Beatrice, Haru y Aoi estaban peleando de nuevo. Era un día común, como otro cualquier día en el gremio. Hikari sonrió y volvió la vista a su plato. De pronto, se escuchó un chillido y varios murmullos. Ella levantó la vista, y contempló cómo una chica con el pelo verde, largo y desaliñado, y completamente cubierta entraba al gremio. Se tambaleó, y cayó al piso, mientras varios se levantaban e iban a ver quién era.

—

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí, porque soy **** mur pajera saksjaskajskja okno**** les dejaré con el suspenso…**

**No. No es Freed. LOL. No se operó para ser guapa y poder tirarse a Laxus(?)**

**Ahora, les dejo el porqué de los asteriscos o3o**

***Cuando escribí "Los ganadores de los Juegos" se me vino a la mente los Juegos del Hambre o3o**

***¿Beatrice? ¿Caleb? ¿Uno calmado, que ama los libros? ¿La otra rebelde y problemática? ¡DIVERGENTE! ¡¿DÓNDE?!**

***Escribí "hamamos " a propósito :v :v**

***Esto es falta de originalidad o-ó**

**Si les gustó, sólo esperen a que el random venga a mi ashuda, para seguir escribiendo ;u;**


	2. Cazadragones de Hielo

**Seh, después de como dos semanas me subo el capítulo dos LEL**. **Kjsakjska vengo a weiarlos más así si quieren se lo saltan.**

**No pondré una fecha específica para subir lo caps., necesito mi tiempo, tengo demasiadas ideas y necesito organizarme. Acabo de entrar a clases, así que quizás lo suba en los finde.**

**No se enojen conmigo si hago caps. demasiado cortos/largos, porque luego de un breve tiempo se me acaba la creatividad y pongo más relleno que Kishimoto LOL.**

**Ahí les va cabroz :D **

***ADVERTENCIA MAMONA QUE SIEMPRE SER ME OLVIDA PONER(?)* Fa(nservice)iry Tail le pertenece a Hiro Trollshima-sama, yo sólo estoy haciendo una mezcla salvaje de mis OTP's UuU**

—¡Hey! ¿Quién eres? — exclamó Haru, quien se había acuclillado junto a la chica. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, que eran grandes y de un color verde azulado. Tosió algo de sangre, y susurró:

—Necesito ver a Natsu Dragneel. —

Haru la tomó como pudo en brazos, y esquivando a los demás magos que se agruparon a su alrededor susurrando, se dirigió hacia la habitación del maestro. Empujó la puerta con un hombro, y dirigiendo la mirada a Natsu, quien en ese momento estaba hablando con Laxus, el actual maestro.

—¡Viejo! Esta chica dice que necesita hablar contigo…—

Las pupilas de Natsu se achicaron al contemplarla. Se acercó a ella, y tomándole una mano, masculló:

—Una mierda… ¿Qué _hiciste ahora_?. —

—No puedo soportar como _se aprovechan de los débiles, así que les di su merecido. _Pero la gente del lugar detesta la magia. Ugh, no pude defenderme. — escupió ella, frunciendo el ceño. Natsu soltó un bufido, y mirando a Haru, quien la contemplaba absorto, le dijo:

—Trae a Wendy o a Sora, necesitamos curarla. — Haru asintió, y fue en busca de Sora Conbolt, la única hija de Romeo y Wendy **(IRRUPCIÓN SENSUAL DE CIPRI: ¿Qué esperaban? ¡Viva el RoWen motherfuckers!) **Natsu se centró nuevamente en la chica, mientras soltaba una risita.

—5 años, y sigues siendo la misma mocosa que detesta a los abusones, ¿Uh, Rei?. —

—Joder, Natsu, tú tampoco has cambiado nada. Sigues siendo el mismo viejo en llamas de siempre. — le respondió burlonamente Rei. Laxus estaba observando desde detrás de su escritorio, escondiendo una sonrisa. Haru entró en compañía de una niña de unos 12 años, de pelo largo y suelto, de color azul. Tenía la cara redonda y caminaba rápidamente, mientras el entusiasmo se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos castaños **(Describo como el pene kasjskja)** Se acuclilló al lado de la chica, mientras la observaba.

—Emmm… ¿Hola? Mi nombre es Sora, pero al demonio…— dijo rápidamente mientras le colocaba sus manos sobre las heridas que tenía. Cicatrizaron con una rapidez anormal, y luego de un corto período de tiempo, el dolor remitió y desapareció. Rei se incorporó a duras penas, y esbozando una sonrisa, le dio las gracias. Haru se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras trataba de borrar un pensamiento de su mente.

_Se ve adorable._

Al final, respiró y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, mientras Rei hablaba con Laxus y Natsu, indicando que se había separado de Natsu para continuar su entrenamiento. No se habían visto en cinco años, y había vuelto al gremio con la intención de unirse a Fairy Tail.

Laxus sonrió aún más, y dijo:

—¡Bienvenida! Pero, antes, una pregunta… ¿Qué magia usas?

Rei se enderezó, y dijo con orgullo:

—Dragon Slayer de Hielo. —

Laxus quedó **IMPAKTADO (¡FUE A PROPÓSITO! SKAJSKJAKJSAKJSJA)**, pero luego sonrió nuevamente, y dijo:

—Bienvenida a Fairy Tail. Si no recuerdo mal, Mirajane está en la barra, y ella te pondrá el tatuaje. —

Rei sólo pude asentir y dar las gracias, mientras los ojos le brillaban.

— ¡Listo! — exclamaba dulcemente Mira, unos minutos más tarde, mientras le ponía la marca de Fairy Tail en el hombro izquierdo. La marca brilló por un segundo, y luego se volvió de un oscuro color negro. Rei no pude evitar darle un abrazo, aunque se separó unos segundos más tarde.

—Lo siento… no debí haber hecho eso. — murmuró. Mira sonrió.

—No hay problema. —Dijo riéndose mientras esquivaba un barril vacío de cerveza, que había sido lanzado por Lizzie, la hija de Cana.

—¡UNA MIERDA! ¡No se puede beber en paz!. — exclamó mientras sacaba unas cartas.

Haru estaba ahorcándose mutuamente con Aoi, mientras se gritaban insultos mutuamente:

—¡EXHIBICIONISTA!. —

—¡ENANO!.—

Luego de unos segundos, Haru lo envolvía en llamas, mientras ser reía malvadamente. Pero sólo fue por unos segundos, porque luego su cuello y cabeza se congelaron. Tratando de liberarse, pasó a chocar accidentalmente con Beatrice, quien estaba hablando alegremente con Layla. Ella, se incorporó, y con un aura negra tomó a Haru y Aoi con ambas manos, haciendo chocar sus cabezas con cada golpe que daba.

—No… me… jodan… cuando… estoy… haciendo… otra… cosa… par… de… enanos. — masculló de mal humor. Luego, cuando los soltó ambos empezaron a atacarla. Los tres empezaron una de las típicas peleas, que se repetían por lo menos 10 veces al día. Dos chicos, de pelo azul y rojo, (_aunque eran un chico y una chica_) que estaban en el segundo piso, observaban la escena, mientras una gotita colgaba de su frente. Rei se quedó con la boca abierta. Tras unos pocos minutos, el gremio entero estaba patas arriba, con todos y cada uno de los miembros peleándose. Lucy y Levy, quienes estaban sentadas en la barra, se habían golpeado la cara con una mano.

—Estos _idiotas_ no tienen remedio. — masculló Levy, mientras contemplaba como Gajeel se peleaba con su hijo.

—Lo mismo digo. — dijo aterrada Lucy, mientras observaba como Natsu se peleaba con Gray, como lo habían hecho cada día de sus vidas. Rei estaba tratando de no reírse, el _gremio más fuerte de Fiore era un caos, pero fuera de eso, era unido. Más que un gremio, era una familia. _Lucy, soltó un suspiro, y luego vió a Rei, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Ya volviste? Oh, Rei… no te preocupes por estos idiotas, es lo más común. Aunque estoy realmente preocupada por Haru. Si sigue comportándose así, terminará peor que su padre, puede empezar a tener malas juntas, cada vez llegar más tarde, ¡y terminar convirtiéndose en un delincuente juvenil!. — Lucy soltó esa perorata casi sin respirar, y dándole un aire dramático. Levy y Rei estaban riéndose a carcajadas. Rei se secó una lágrima, y riéndose aún, dijo:

—5 años y sigues teniendo tu enorme imaginación Lucy, ¿Eh? Jajajaja…. —

Lucy no pude hacer más que reírse de nuevo. Y sabía a la perfección que Rei tenía poca paciencia, así que si cualquiera la fastidiaba, quien fuera, ella lo retaría a una pelea. Al fin y al cabo, ella sola podría armar un auténtico caos, digno de Fairy Tail.

**¡UNA MIERDA! Lo dejaré acá, me fui demasiado por las ramas akjsskjasja:c Y empezaría a poner relleno :v **

**Si les gusta, rezen al random u3u**

**Se despide, Cipri spoilers locos o3o**


End file.
